My afterlife
by Ritter Sport
Summary: She's a single mother living across the street. She needed all the help she could get. And he was more than willing to help. HarryUsagi fic.
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Ikuko really never thought about the idea of her husband dying. It was a concept that she never really visualized to happen anytime in the near future. After being married to Kenji for nearly 27 years, both had lived a life of pure bliss and happiness. They had two beautiful children, which now have grown up and thankfully became mature individuals. It was trivial to think about Kenji's death right about now, considering he was just 49 – at the prime of his life.

But now, seeing her daughter Usagi cope with the death of her own husband, it made the older woman realize about the idea of death and how it can creep up on you.

She watched her daughter, dressed in a black kimono, sob quietly. In one arm she expertly juggled the 3 month old Chibi-Usa and in her other she held a Juzu (**1**), which she constantly wringed to the point where her knuckles turned white. Ikuko suppressed a sob and held on to Kenji's warm, alive hand.

Usagi would never be able to hold her husband's hand now.

The lavender haired woman felt her throat tighten. She could only imagine how it felt to loose a husband and it scared her to think of loosing her Kenji. She scooted closer to her husband and allowed herself to be swept into a sea of tears. Next to her, Kenji pulled her into a half-hug and tried to comfort her in the best way he knew how.

Ikuko sobbed silently along her with daughter, knowing that her daughter would never be the same again. She had lost her husband – forever and Ikuko, for the first time, did not know what to do. She just cried.

Usagi would never be able to touch her husband. To feel him next to her in bed or kiss him goodnight. More importantly, little Chibi-Usa would grow up without a father, she'd never remember him.

Ikuko cried some more. What did Usagi do to deserve such plight?

The Buddhist priest continued to read from the sutra, his words filled the thick air. The candle flickered next to him, and he momentarily cast a weary glance at the white coffin. _Such a great loss_.

Friends sat uneasily behind the family of the deceased. They were a sea of black kimonos and suits, all bringing forth an ominous and miserable atmosphere. Their prayer beads rattled noisily, as they shifted in their seats and silently said their final prayers.

The eerie silence broke only once throughout the wake. And it made the priest stop momentarily and stare at the wailing child. Chibi-Usa continued to cry, groping at Usagi's hair and kimono.

Ikuko watched in slight horror as Usagi tried fruitlessly to subdue the child. She watched her daughters blue eyes widen with each ear splitting cry, with each push and pull of the child. Before her very eyes, Usagi grew frantic trying with all her might to shush her baby – to no avail.

"Please," whimpered Usagi while trying to rock the squirming baby. "Please," was all she could say. She had tried to be strong for her baby, but it was getting more difficult. She was breaking. Usagi began to cry now.

Ikuko watched her daughter being on the verge of falling into pieces. Throughout the ordeal, Usagi remained strong, she had yet to break down and cry hysterically (which was perhaps expected by everybody). Now, her daughter was finally breaking. Standing up, Ikuko plucked the crying Chibi-Usa from Usagi and tried to comfort the baby in the best way she knew how. She hummed a lullaby. The baby's cries soon turned into tiny sniffles.

Usagi watched her mother hum to Chibi-Usa. She listened as her daughter was now silenced and the priest continued to read from the sutra. More tears rolled down her cheek.

It was long, before she lunged for her mother and sobbed into her mother's black kimono.

_He was gone_.

* * *

The next day was the day of his funeral. The priest was reading another sutra, while everybody was offering incense. He was to be cremated that day, burned into ashes. 

Ikuko watched her daughter light a incense stick and place it among the rest. For a brief moment, she watched the incense burn, its suffocating sweet smell wafted through the thick air, making it rather hard to breathe. She briefly wondered how it would feel if the body was burned – just like the incense. Shaking her head, she hugged her granddaughter to her chest, feeling foolish to have thought something like that.

The priest announced the _kaimyo_ of the deceased. It wasn't long, and Usagi suppressed a sob. They didn't have enough money for the _kaimyo_. Usagi looked down in shame. (**2**) Nobody understood the kaimyo, as it was 'ancient', the priest explained. Usagi stared at the coffin and just hoped that 'Prince of Roses' was enough. (**3**)

Everybody placed flowers into the coffin. After having placed a red rose into the coffin, Ikuko stepped back and watched her daughter once more. She felt her heart break as she witnessed Usagi guide Chibi-Usa in placing a red rose into the coffin. Usagi kissed a rose and placed it into the coffin.

They all watched Usagi linger by the coffin, expecting another break down. Tears rolled down her puffy cheeks and she gave into a loud sob. She handed Chibi-Usa to her mother, before turning back to her dead husband.

Ikuko could only stare in astonishment as she barely heard Usagi whisper "Goodbye," before leaning into the casket and kissing her dead husband. With shaky hands, she took a red rose and clasped them in his dead hands. And with that, she stepped away from the coffin and allowed it to be sealed.

* * *

He didn't have any living relatives. Usagi and his daughter were the only ones he had. Usagi's parents were present at the cremation. The four of them watched his coffin slide into the cremation chamber. 

They were asked to return 2 hours later. (**4**)

They returned, picking up his bones with chopsticks and placing them into a urn. (**5**) At that point, nobody cried. The air was silent, only the occasional sound of the chopsticks picking up the bones. Chibi-Usa was asleep in Rei's arms.

After the final bone was picked and the last of his ashes placed into the urn, they left the crematorium. The entire party walked out into the sun and towards the nearby lake. He didn't want to buried, but instead, his ashes would be scattered into the lake.

The urn was not heavy in Usagi's arms. Like the late afternoon sun, it felt warm to her touch – as if alive. She hugged the urn to her chest, relishing in its warmth. His warmth.

They stood by the shore, a straight line of black. Once again, they all looked so ominous.

Usagi opened the urn, and stared at its contents. Gray ashes and a few bones. These were her husband. Her dead husband. She stifled a sob, and tipped the urn over. The ashes were picked up by the wind, and swept further into the lake.

He was gone now. His ashes scattered across the lake. His entire essence scattered. It's what he wanted, to be everywhere. In the air, waters and land.

Usagi watched his ashes drift away into the waters. A river of silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as she hugged the urn close to her chest.

The group fell silent, each caught up in their own prayers. And in the background, somewhere in the nearby forest they heard a distant melody about star-crossed lovers.

Usagi swore it was the moon locket.

"Goodbye, my love,"

* * *

Notes: 

1. _Juzu_ – a Buddhist prayer bead. These may be carried by guests during the wake and the funeral.

2. _The priest announced the kaimyo of the deceased. It wasn't long, and Usagi suppressed a sob. They didn't have enough money for the kaimyo. Usagi looked down in shame_. – A kaimyo is a Buddhist name given to the dead. This name supposedly prevents the return of the deceased if his name is called. Would you believe that the Japanese actually spend more than 10,000 US Dollars for Kaimyos? The more you pay, the lengthier the kaimyo would be. It is a sign of high status and prestige if you are able to pay for a lengthy kaimyo.

3. _Nobody understood the kaimyo _– the kaimyos used nowadays are very ancient and nobody can read the kanji anymore. Note that I made "Prince of Roses" up, because I couldn't find any kaimyos on the net.

4. _They were asked to return 2 hours later_ – this is the approximate amount of time it takes to cremate a body.

5. _They returned, picking up his bones with chopsticks and placing them into a urn. – _the Japanese have a creepy tradition. What they do is they pick up the unburned bones of the dead and place them into the urn. Only two pairs of chopsticks hold the same bone and place it into the urn or they also pass the bone around.


	2. Chapter 2

_After he died, my life changed. I've learned to appreciate life more than I ever had before – which was hard to believe, so Minako-chan had said. Some people undergo depression when they lose somebody but I've learned to live on. Though, I've been depressed for a long while months ago, I've learnd to over come it. Yes, he's gone and I miss him – but surely he'd wanted me to be happy, right? We promised each other happiness even if we would no longer be around._

_I know I'd never be the same Usagi that I was before, but at least I am trying. After all, we are all under going changes. _

"You've got a job in London?" **(1)** asked Rei in total disbelief. Of all the things she'd expected to hear from Usagi, her getting a job in England was the least. "You're kidding right?"

Usagi audibly whined. "You're making it sound so hard to believe Rei-chan!"

Minako pointed her spoon at Usagi and giggled. "It _is _hard to believe Usagi-chan," She popped the spoon back into her sundae before digging out a huge helping of ice cream.

Makoto eyed her. "You'll get fat if you eat too much too fast," she said to her before turning back to Usagi. "Does that mean you'd be moving?"

"Well, duh." The blonde in question responded while digging into her sundae. "I'd be working there after all,"

Ami stopped feeding the now 9-month-old Chibi-Usa and turned to Usagi. "I think the question here is when you'd be leaving?"

"Next week,"

"Next week!" cried Rei, successfully startling everybody. "You Meatball head! Why didn't you tell us sooner that you'd be leaving!"

Usagi giggled nervously and scratched her head. "It slipped my mind?"

"**Odango Atama**!"

_Nice to know some things haven't changed._

_

* * *

_

_I've already learned, that saying 'goodbye' has always been such a hard thing for me to do. Why do 'goodbyes' have to be called 'goodbyes'? They make it sound as if you'd never see them again. _

"Now, if you get to London, try to check out the Piccadilly Circus," said Minako while steering Usagi through Tokyo International Airport. She motioned for the huge group to follow.

"You tell her to go to a Circus?" asked Rei incredulously while pushing Usagi's trolley. "What the hell are you bringing to London Odango!"

"Mou!" Usagi pouted, looking over her shoulder at Rei. "Careful. There's some stuff in there that might break,"

"A circus?" echoed Makoto, turning to Minako. "Doesn't she already have enough of that here with us?" The brunette grinned.

"With Minako and Rei, maybe," Ami and Makoto exchanged huge smiles.

"Ami-chan how could you?" Minako whined, pouting playfully. "I thought you were on my side."

"Actually," continued Ami, while the group deposited Usagi's baggage at the counter. ("God damn it Usagi! What the hell **are **you bringing to London!" huffed Rei, while pushing Usagi's bag onto the conveyor belt.) "The Piccadilly Circus isn't a circus at all. It's more of a entertainment area and shopping district,"

"They got some great nightclubs there," added Minako.

"Sure, maybe I'll bring Chibi-Usa with me," replied Usagi, while bouncing the baby on her hip. She rolled her eyes when Rei glared at her. "Seriously, I highly doubt I'll get any sort of social life as a single mother,"

"Maybe you'll find a new husband there," quipped Minako.

"**Minako!**"

Usagi laughed. "It's ok guys." She waved her hand to dismiss the awkward comment. "It would be nice, but I doubt it will happen. Not now anyway." she winked. She adjusted Chibi-Usa and the backpack on her right shoulder. "And I'm not so keen of that right now, anyway."

"Where's Luna?" asked Makoto, changing subjects.

Usagi grinned. "Already had her checked in. When we get to London, she'll be in quarantine for a week. I'm sure she'll be ready to kill me by the end of the week,"

"Poor Luna," purred Artemis, peeking out of Minako's tote.

"Get back in you fur ball," whispered Minako, shoving the cat's head back into her bag. "Or I'll skin you alive and use you as a scarf."

"Harsh Minako, harsh," clucked Makoto, peering at Minako with a playful grin.

_Flight CE487 bound for London, England is now boarding. Flight CE487 bound for London, England is now boarding._

They arrived at the loading apron, near gate E10. They met up with Usagi's parents and her brother there.

"Honey, do you have everything? Are you sure you didn't leave anything behind?" Ikuko asked her daughter with hazy eyes. "If you forgot anything, please call us immediately so we can send it to you,"

Usagi grinned and shook her head. She hugged her mother and allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sure I didn't forget anything,"

"That's a first," muttered Rei behind them.

"You be careful in London. I heard about those terrorist attacks. I want my baby girl and granddaughter to be safe, hear me?" Kenji hugged both Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself," Usagi winked at the girls before turning to her dad. "We're big girls now, aren't we Chibi-chan?" Chibi-Usa gurgled in response.

"You squirt," Usagi looked up at her little brother – who was no longer little anymore. "Be good in college. I don't want to hear from mom and dad that you've been giving them trouble,"

"Like you did?" 19 year old Shingo grinned. He hugged his sister and Chibi-Usa. "You be careful over there,"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yes dad," she giggled before turning towards the girls.

"Group hug!" yelled Minako, before the entire group rushed towards Usagi and hugged the blonde, all the while being careful as to not squish the nine-month old baby.

"We're gonna miss you," sniffled Makoto, hugging Usagi. "Be sure to eat what I've prepared for you. It'll be way better than the food they serve you,"

"I'm sure Chibi-chan and I will love it," Usagi replied.

"I'll be in London in a few months, for a photo shoot. We'll be seeing each other soon," Minako hugged the other blonde and kissed Chibi-Usa on the forehead. "I'll miss you two,"

"Be careful once you're in Heathrow Airport. There are over 60 million people who get on and off planes there. You might get lost," **(2) **Ami hugged the two. "I hope you'll like the new English dictionary I gave you. I know it'll help you for your work," **(3)**

Usagi giggled and hugged Ami. "I have a whole bookshelf full of them now. Thank you Ami-chan,"

"I swear to God Usagi you better watch out for yourselves over there or else I'm going to personally come over there and kick your ass for slacking off," mumbled Rei, while fiercely hugging Usagi. "You idiot, how can you just leave us?"

Usagi cried into Rei's shoulder. "The office transferred me, you know that."

Rei bonked Usagi's head. "I do." She smiled through her tears. "Stay strong Odango,"

"I am," replied the blonde.

_Last call for all passengers of Flight CE487 bound for London, England. Last call for all passengers of Flight CE487 bound for London, England. _

"Well, we have to go," Usagi wiped her eyes. She quickly hugged everybody again before picking up her discarded backpack with one hand. "I'll write and call all of you, promise."

"Promise me," Rei held Usagi's hand and continued on in a low whisper. "You'll take care of yourself. Ad you know, we will always protect you – no matter where you are."

"Oh Rei-chan," the blonde hugged her best friend. "I know Rei, I know,"

Usagi started to walk towards the gate, all the while waving at her family and friends. "We'll see everybody again soon! Bye! We'll miss you!"

"_Bye Usagi-chan! We love you!" _

Usagi grinned and passed through the gate. Taking one last look back at all of them, she smiled and waved. '_And I love you all too,' _ She finally turned around and she and Chibi-Usa walked through the taxiway and onto the plane.

_Here goes nothing. We'll see you again, Japan._

_

* * *

_

Notes:

1. _You've got a job in London? _– Yes, Usagi got a job in London. And it is not magic related.

2. _"Be careful once you're in Heathrow Airport. There are over 60 million people who get on and off planes there. You might get lost," _ - Heathrow Airport is the fourth busiest airport in the world. It gets around 60,660,000 passenger and departure arrivals. Plus 451,000 Aircraft take-offs and landings. So, it's safe to assume that it's huge. Leave it to Ami to point that one out.

3. _"I hope you'll like the new English dictionary I gave you. I know it'll help you for your work," – _once again, I hope this will point out that Usagi's job is not related to magic. I hope that will make you wonder that Usagi's job really is.

I've tried really hard to keep the characters IN character. Usagi especially. I hope I've done a relatively good job. As for Usagi's disposition towards her husband's death – I think she would really act that way. I believe that her husband would want for her to live on and live life to the fullest and not be depressed forever. Usagi knows that her husband is still with her – not physically but spiritually.

And for the whole concept of Usagi leaving for England because of a job – I believe that this is a new thing. I want you to note that Usagi did not leave Japan for a "change of scenery" or a new life. She just had to go because of her job. Usagi still sees Japan as her home.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear Ron, if you'll drop just one bag I'm going to kill you," growled a 7 month pregnant Hermione Granger-Weasley. "And if it's the bag that has the eggs in it, you're sleeping on the couch,"

"Hasn't he been doing so for the past week?" the 24-year-old Harry Potter grinned, while balancing three bags in his arms. "Can't you take it easy on him?"

Hermione stopped walking and frowned at Harry. "He isn't the one 7 months pregnant, lugging a load around and experiencing back pains everyday is he? Do you see him pregnant? Do you? Do you?"

Harry chuckled nervously and feebly raised his hands in submission. "I get your point 'Mione,"

Both Ron and Harry watched Hermione continue on walking down the sidewalk towards their home. The two men continued walking once they believed the young woman was out of ear shot.

"See what I have to live with?" grumbled Ron, juggling 4 bags. He adjust the two he was carrying in his right hand. "It's a nightmare,"

Harry gave him a weird sideway glance. "We all live in the same house Ron. I know what it feels like,"

They passed Number 5 of Mellitus Street (1) - which only meant their house was only two more houses down. They could no longer see Hermione, most probably she already went inside.

"Ah, but your room is downstairs which is a completely different world from upstairs. Sleeping with Hermione is just horrible these days," grumbled Ron.

"That's a sentence that I just don't want to hear from you," Harry's frowned in disdain and shook the mental picture out of his head.

"That's why I advice you if ever you actually plan to marry my sister or if you actually plan to date her again, don't get her pregnant," Ron continued as they entered their driveway. "And you better get her not pregnant while you two aren't even married," The redhead frowned deeply.

Harry laughed. "I promise," Both of them entered their home and he closed the door behind Ron. "Thought I don't think both of us will ever get married,"

"Never marry who?"

Ron stumbled over as Ginny popped into the foyer from the living room. He lost his footing over a discarded shoe and fell onto his rear end. He lost his hold of the third bag, which fell onto the floor and its contents spilled everywhere. Thankfully, nothing was broken (except for Ron's pride, once again.) since all that was in there were toilet rolls and paper towels.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" cried Ron from the floor while trying to get his bearings together. "Would you just stop popping up everywhere!"

"Stop acting like a baby," snapped Ginny, while retrieving the discarded objects. She turned to Harry, who was slowly making his way into the kitchen. "Never marry who?"

Harry flushed. "Never mind. Ron and I were talking about a girl in our department," He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "It's nothing really. I better get these to 'Mione," he quickly ducked into the kitchen.

"He dropped a bag, didn't he?" asked Hermione as Harry placed the shopping bags onto the counter. "I knew he'd drop one,"

Harry helped her unpack. "It was an accident. Ron got startled and he tripped. Besides it was just the bags that held the paper towels and toilet paper. Nothing's broken." He placed the canned goods into the cupboard. "You should be a bit easier on him,"

"Like hell I'll be," muttered Hermione. She pulled out her wand and tapped it against the other shopping bags. Their contents flew out of the bags and into their respective cupboards, drawers and the refrigerator.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be in my room for a while. I still have a report to write for the department." Ron and Ginny were coming into the kitchen as he made his way towards his room. He grinned at the frowning Ron before he walked through the foyer and living room and into his room.

"Hey Hedwig," Harry greeted his owl. He changed her water and gave her a bit of food. She nipped his fingers in appreciation before turning towards the sterling bowl of food. Grinning Harry petted her for a second before turning towards his cluttered desk.

"Now, about that report," he shuffled through the parchments, trying to find the right one. "Right. Deatheater: Mclean." At 22, two years ago, he and Ron finally became Aurors. It took a lot of studying and a lot of time but it was worth it. Though working for Rufus Scrimgeour still wasn't Harry's cup of tea, he still enjoyed working with their department head Alastor Moody.

Knowing how much Moody required paperwork Harry quickly set off to start his report of the recent capture of one of the remaining Deatheaters. While scribbling on his parchment, Harry thought back 8 years ago when the idea of actually working for the Ministry as an Auror looked bleak for him. 8 years ago, Harry Potter saw only hell.

After finally turning 17, Harry continued with his plan to find the remaining Horcruxes. It wasn't a easy thing to do, but with Ron and Hermione at his side they were somehow able to make it. It took them nearly two years to find all of them. They traveled all over England, upturning every rock and getting so close to death more than they could ever imagine – but they did it. Every single entity of Voldemort had been destroyed.

Killing Voldemort was a whole different ordeal. That night, Harry was sure he'd die but miraculously he pulled through. Perhaps it was because of Ron and Hermione, but he was able to make it. He, no they, killed Voldemort and successfully disabled Voldemort's army of killing millions of muggles all over the world.

That night still haunted him.

Thunder…Lightning...The Rain…The corpses…blood…Avada Kadavra…Death…Pain…

"Harry?"

Startled, Harry looked up and saw Ginny looking at him worriedly. She leaned against his doorframe and frowned. "Are you alright?"

He touched his scar unconsciously before nodding his head. "Yeah." He sighed.

Ginny gave him a worried look before continuing. "Hermione wants help with dinner. She's too tired and wants us to cook. Ron's out, you guys forgot to buy soda at the store,"

Harry smiled. "Sure, I'll help. Ah, just let me finish the report and I'll join you in the kitchen,"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Ok. Now, I'm off to fix 'Mione a weird snack – something only pregnant women will eat." She scrunched up her nose and disappeared out of view.

Harry chuckled and turned back to his report. Just a few more lines and he'd be done. While writing, he thought back to Ginny and what Ron said. Marriage.

Ron and Hermione got married 2 years ago, right after Ron started working for the ministry. It came to no surprise to Harry when Hermione eventually married 'Won-Won'. During that time, he and Ginny had been dating on and off. It was pretty obvious that what they had during their Hogwarts years was just a teenage hormone induced romance.

Over time, both dated different people but still Harry would end up asking Ginny out once in a while – though both knew that things would never be more than that. It was awkward really, more so since it was his best friend's sister.

Sighing at the problem of his relationships, or lack thereof, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. His report was done and his single life status was still, and most likely, forever will be, single.

"Might as well become a priest," muttered the wizard, passing through the living room. Hermione was sprawled across the couch, her pregnant belly looked like a mountain. He eyed her skeptically. "You OK?"

"Does it look like I'm fine?" Hermione glared. "I'm fat, my back hurts, my boobs hurt and I'm dog tired. I'm a pig – no, scratch that, I'm a cow." She sniffed.

'_Hormones,_' Harry thought. "You're pregnant," he stated the obvious.

"I'm still fat. See?" she poked her hips. "I'm ugly!"

"I think I hear Ginny calling me," Harry excused himself, as Hermione continued to rant. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, to which every testosterone driven man would agree, was the 'I'm fat' talk of women. It only meant trouble if they gave the women a wrong answer.

When dinner was nearly ready, Ron arrived with a bag filled with various soda products. "We have a new neighbor," he announced, while dumping the heavy load unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter. "Somebody moved into the house across of us,"

Harry looked out the window as he set the table. Across the street, the lights inside the two storey house – identical to their own, and everybody else's for that matter – were on. "Hey, you're right,"

"Of course I am," Ron grinned. He tried to swipe a piece of chicken away from Hermione, but quickly decided not to when he received a fierce glare. "When am I not?"

"A lot of times," answered Ginny matter-of-factly.

Hermione sat down and filled her plate. "We should pay the family a visit," she stated – more of a command than anything else. "It only seems right,"

Ginny happily agreed. "We could buy them a 'welcome to the neighborhood gift' or something like that," She chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

Hermione nodded. "That'll be nice," She looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Ron. "Which reminds me," she frowned disapprovingly at the male redhead. She gave him a withering glare, which made him stop eating. "You bought the wrong soda,"

"All of 'em?"

"All of 'em."

"But—can't you—?"

"**Out!**"

"But—"

"**Out!" **

There was a clattering sound and a soft whimper from the redhead, before Harry watched Ron disappear through the door and most likely out to buy hopefully the correct soda drink. If that was what it was like to be married, then he knew it would be a long time before he'd ever get hitched. His gaze went to Ginny briefly before back to his food. Then again, who knew?

…………………

Notes:

_Number 5 of Mellitus Street_ – The house actually exists. Well, not that number, but the house is real. I had to research the place and location and a good looking neighborhood for Usagi and the others to live in. It took me a long time to find a good place in London. The residential area is located in Hammersmith, right next to Central London. The complete address is Mellitus Street, London W12, complete with a terrace and garden. All houses look alike and have the same features, since they are semi-detached houses (Sharing the same walls). How much does the house cost? £285,000

Hopefully I'll have both parties meet in the next chapter. Or I might just stick with a Usagi-centered chapter. Who knows. Sorry for the long wait though, I had a very busy schedule for the past few weeks. (I headed a team of writers for a website, then I also had to do a 15 minute feature documentary for my radio production class, plus I had to write 6 articles in one week. Now, I'm busy editing articles for our school paper and get things ready for our layout session on Saturday.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's number 14," announced the taxi driver, pulling the tiny taxi to a stop. He set the car to park and turned towards the tired tandem. "Looks like you two are really tired,"

Usagi grinned tiredly and nodded. "I hate switching time zones," she responded in English, her Asian accent quite distinct. She paid the driver and began to exit the cab.

"From where you from miss?" as the old man, while pulling out Usagi's endless amount of luggage from the car's trunk.

"Tokyo, Japan," responded the blonde, while picking up her backpack. "It's been one hell of a flight,"

"Am not keen of flying around either," He chuckled as he pulled out the last of her bags. "You've got a lot of things here,"

Usagi grinned and balanced the sleeping baby on her hip. "That's not even half of my stuff. The rest would be shipped here in the coming days," She looked at her new house. "I believe the house is still pretty much empty,"

"You need help bringing your luggage in?" asked the old man, while already picking up two of her pink bags.

Usagi smiled. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you,"

The driver laughed. "It's no problem. Am always glad to help out a pretty little lady such as yourself," He heard the blonde laugh and followed her down the cobble stone path and into her house. He whistled.

True to Usagi's expectations, the house was pretty much empty. Safe for some spare furniture: a sofa, a coffee table and a telephone. She prayed that at the very least she would have beds upstairs.

"Looks like the house really didn't come with much furniture." Usagi sighed. She placed her slumbering baby on the couch and turned to the man. "You can just leave my stuff by the door. Thanks."

"No problem," he grinned and retrieved the last of her bags. After setting them all next to the door, he tipped his hat and smiled. "Have a great night. And welcome to England missy,"

Usagi smiled. "Thank you again. Bye," she watched the taxi pull out of her driveway and into the street. It left her sight a second later. Sighing loudly, the blonde closed the door and turned to the bare hallway. '_Well,' _ she thought, while walking back into her new living room. '_Home sweet home,'_

She nearly tripped over one of her bags as she entered the living room. Rolling her eyes at her own clumsiness, she sat down next to Chibi-Usa and leaned back.

God. Her mind was utterly blank.

Having gotten no decent sleep throughout her travel last night – or today – or whatever (time zones confuse her), she decided that it was time for bed. Well, she hoped there was a bed anyway.

Picking Chibi-Usa up carefully, she silently trudged up the stairs in search for the master bedroom. After successfully finding the bathroom and her daughter's future room, Usagi stumbled into a rather spacious master bedroom. With a king-size bed.

'_At least we got beds,' _mused the blonde, while pulling out fresh sheets from one of the cabinets. It was a surprise there were sheets, Usagi settled that it was her company's doing. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw a letter from her company on the bedside table. She'd read it tomorrow.

Crawling into the plush bed, Usagi pulled Chibi-Usa closer. The bed felt foreign. It was huge. The whole room was huge. The house was huge. The blonde felt her eyes water and she scooted towards the center of the bed. It felt less lonely that way.

That night, on their first night in their new home. Usagi cried.

The lights were on throughout the night.

* * *

"I'm fine Rei," Usagi spoke into the phone's mouthpiece while buttering herself yet another bagel. Breakfast, or now lunch since she woke up at around past 12 today, was a bit of a task. There was no food in the house and Chibi-Usa had to be feed. Thank God for home deliveries.

"_I don't trust you,_" muttered Rei.

Usagi rolled her eyes and held Chibi's bottle. "Since when do you?" she retorted. "It's my first day here Rei," the blonde began between mouthfuls of bread and spaghetti. "The house is big and rather empty. It's a bit lonely, but the two of us can manage,"

"_Just be careful over there,_"

"Yes _mother,_" Usagi grinned.

"_Don't be smart," _Rei paused. "_That sounded weird." _

"Hey!" Usagi whined. Her attention shifted momentarily back to Chibi-Usa who was busy sucking away on her bottle. "So how's everybody?"

"_Same old, same old," _muttered Rei. "_All is quiet now with you gone," _

Usagi continued to whine. "You're making it sound as if I was the noisiest of the bunch!"

"_Duh,_"

"Rei!" Usagi whined and then laughed. "Ah. You're mean,"

"_Thank you," _Rei chuckled. "_Damnit Odango, I miss you," _

Usagi got tears in her eyes. "I miss you too," She looked around her rather empty house. "I miss all of you guys,"

"_It's hard not to miss you," _muttered Rei.

"Yeah well," Usagi grinned cheekily while standing up and grabbing her now empty plate. She motioned for Chibi-Usa to sit still while she headed to the sink. "You know I'm quite charming,"

"_Right," _answered Rei dryly. "_Keep telling yourself that Meatball head," _

Usagi could practically see Rei roll her eyes. "C'mon Rei. You know I am,"

"_Meatball head, you're pushing your luck," _

"Meany,"

"_Meatball head," _

Usagi giggled and turned on the tap. "The company is just paying for the rent of the house, not my phone bill." Reminded the blonde, signaling that they should cut off their conversation. "I can't afford that many international calls,"

There was an audible sigh from the other line, followed by a pregnant pause. Usagi swore she heard Rei sniffle. "_Damn you for leaving," _mumbled the fire senshi. Usagi swore again she heard yet another distinct sniffle. "_I miss you," _

"Oh Rei-chan," whispered Usagi.

Another pause.

The blonde turned the tap off and the whole house was quiet.

The two best friends lingered in each others silence. One trying to come to pass with her feelings while the other fought away the feelings for loneliness and fear.

Usagi whimpered into the mouthpiece. "I want to go home,"

* * *

"—so I've heard that the blood pudding is delicious," yammered on Makoto late in the afternoon the next day. The girls finally figured out cost efficient way of talking to Usagi, which was using their communicators instead of the phones. Something they only figured out, had Ami not pointed out the obvious.

Usagi frowned. '_Blood pudding?' _She stopped pulling out her clothes from one of her bags. She turned towards the coffee table, where her pink communicator was mounted. "Blood pudding?" She visibly shuddered. "_Blood?" _

Makoto's tiny image on the screen grinned. "Yes. Blood. Interesting, ne?"

From her position on the living room floor, Usagi shuddered. "Not really," She pulled out yet another pile of clothes and set them next to her. "It sounds rather –"

"Disturbing? Grotesque? Barbaric?" Minako suddenly popped in, shoving Makoto out of the screen. There was a audible thumping sound, followed by loud cursing. Minako tried to survey the mess that lay around Usagi (or just half of the mess she could actually see) "What are you doing?"

Usagi scratched her head. "Unpacking?"

Minako sweatdropped. "Of course dumb-dumb,"

"_Look who's talking," _ they all heard Rei whisper not-so-silently.

The blonde choose not to listen to the comment and eyed Usagi. "Why are you unpacking in your living room and not your bedroom?"

"The suitcases are too heavy to lug upstairs," whined Usagi. She grabbed the shampoo bottle Chibi-Usa was tinkering with. The pink haired baby was about to cry when Usagi pulled the Luna-P (1) doll out of her subspace pocket. Chibi-Usa giggled at the sight of the floating Luna head.

"Subspace pockets do come in handy," sighed the blonde. She slowly started to gather all her clothes into one pile and Chibi-Usa's into another. In the background, she continued to listen to Minako yammer about her clothes.

"—and what about that chemise? I told you to fold that –"

The door bell rang suddenly, drowning out Minako. Usagi looked up from the floor just as she was about to pull out her lingerie. "Who could that be?"

"Answer it!" Minako grinned, obviously excited.

Usagi rolled her eyes and stood up. "Bye guys, I'll talk to you all later," she turned towards the compact and snapped it shut. Its shiny pink surface glittered in the sun's rays that came through the window. Usagi sighed, her gaze shifted from the compact to her daughter, who was busy playing with the Luna-P doll.

'_Guests maybe,'_ she reasoned, while making her way into the foyer. Somewhat anxious, she hoped that her English would not escape her. Sighing loudly, she answered the door.

"Hello," everybody greeted at once.

Usagi held onto the door, as she stared at the people on her doorstep. Two couples stood in front of her, they carried a basket filled with food and a bottle of wine. There was something odd about the four though, which made Usagi take a step back. (2)

"Hello," the pregnant woman repeated, smiling brightly at Usagi. "We live across the street and we just taught that maybe we ought to pay you a visit and—"

"welcome you to the neighborhood," finished the other woman, who was not pregnant but instead, possessed striking red hair. "So, uh, welcome!"

The redheaded man awkwardly held up the basket.

Usagi smiled brightly and opened the door wider. "Thank you," she began, her accent once again quite obvious. "That's very kind of you," She hesitated for just one second, trying to figure out if she should let them in or not. Eventually, she stepped aside and ushered them in.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," began the redheaded woman as Usagi closed the door. "This is Ron, my brother and his wife Hermione. And this is Harry Potter, a family friend," she pointed to each one of them respectively.

Usagi smiled and shook each other their hands. She frowned for one second, which was left unnoticed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She grinned brightly. "My name is Usagi Ch—Tsukino," she faltered momentarily, which made her insides churn involuntarily. (3)

"How about we move into the living room and sit down?" suggested the blonde, while ushering them all towards the living room. "I apologize that it's all really messy, but I'm just unpacking." She laughed nervously.

"Yep, looks exactly like our place," Ron said as they entered the room.

"What do you expect? All houses in the neighborhood are built the same way," commented Hermione, while sitting down on the couch.

"This," continued Usagi, walking into the room and picking up Chibi-Usa. "Is my daughter. Usagi,"

Ron scratched his head. "I thought –"

Usagi laughed and patted the baby's head. "We share the same name. Though, her nickname is Chibi-Usa, small rabbit."

Chibi-Usa gurgled in response.

"How cute!" cooed Hermione and Ginny simultaneously.

Smiling, she gestured at the sofa. "Please," she said. "Sit down," She set Chibi-Usa into her pink playpen (which Usagi had setup earlier). "Would you like tea? Or coffee?"

"Just tea please," answered Harry – if she was not mistaken.

Nodding, Usagi set towards the kitchen. "I wont be long,"

Hermione grinned and turned towards the others. "She seems nice, doesn't she?"

Ron surveyed the mess in the living room. 4 open suitcases and two yet to be opened. "Rather messy,"

Ginny stopped leaning over the playpen and stared at Ron. "She arrived yesterday. She has to unpack,"

Harry blinked. "How do you pronounce her name again?"

"_U-sa-gi_," answered, well, Usagi, coming into the living room carrying a tray. She smiled as the group blushed. Setting down the tray without much of a mishap (or klutz attack), she slowly began to fill the tea cups with tea. "I'm from Japan, so our names are a bit difficult to pronounce,"

"You've traveled an awfully long way," commented Ginny, taking a cup and sitting down on the couch next to Harry. The four of them sat on the couch, it was a rather tight fit – with Hermione and all.

Usagi sat on one of her unopened suitcases. She had no other sets left, all her furniture had yet to be delivered. ('_How embarrassing,') _"Yeah," she took a sip from her cup. "It was a 16 hour plane ride. And a lot of time zones,"

Grabbing a biscuit, Harry eyed her for a moment. "So what brought you here to England?"

Usagi sighed. "My job," She made a face. "The office transferred me here, since the main office needed me. I'm a Senior Graphic Designer at Tatham Design, Ltd. (4). They needed more Japanese animators, so a couple of my fellow designers moved here." She sighed, somewhat annoyed. "Apparently, they weren't doing so well in terms of animation and needed us to 'spice things up' – that's what the boss said anyway,"

"Graphic Designer?" Ron blinked, obviously not understanding a word.

Usagi frowned, surprised that he did not understand. "Let's just say we make designs. Mostly computer generated, websites and the like,"

"Comp—"

Hermione subtly hit him in the ribcage with her elbow. Ron was still an idiot when it came towards the muggle world. It was rather sad – since they lived in a muggle neighborhood. Well, half of the residents at Mellitus street were muggles anyway. "My husband has been living under a rock for quite some time. A bit caught up with his job,"

Usagi grinned. "I can relate," she scratched her chin. "My job eats a lot of my time. Sitting nearly all day in front of my computer – which still has to be delivered," She sighed, annoyed once more.

"How about your things? When are they coming in?" asked Ginny, looking around the rather bare place. "Surely you can't live like this forever,"

"It's rather depressing," Usagi looked around, with a frown. "My furniture is still crossing the ocean. The moving company said that all will arrive on Friday."

"I'd be glad to help you unpack and have you settled in," said Hermione. She cradled her tea cup and smiled at the blonde. "With my condition, I'm under house arrest, so I can always pop over and help you out,"

Usagi brightened. "That would be great," she smiled. "I could use a lot of help decorating. Though I can't have you move heavy furniture," Usagi stared at Hermione's belly.

"The guys will do that," Ginny said immediately.

Ron and Harry looked as if they were ready to protest, but a glare from Hermione shut them up.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Hermione," said Usagi, as she lead the group towards the door. It was late, they all needed to go home. (She'd invite them over for dinner, but she had close to nothing to feed them.) "Thank you again for agreeing to watch over Chibi-Usa,"

Hermione patted the sleeping girl's head before turning to Usagi. "It's the least I can do. Us mothers have to stick together," She then patted her belly.

Usagi opened the front door, letting in the late afternoon breeze. "I'm glad I've meet you guys," she smiled. "I really could use all the help,"

Ginny grinned and hugged the short blonde. "We're happy to,"

"Bye," Ron blinked once, trying to think over her name. "_U-sa-gi,"_

Harry followed Ron and the others out the door. He turned to the blonde and gave her a awkward smile. "Thanks for the tea, _Usagi,"_ he said, stumbling slightly over her name. "Bye,"

Usagi smiled and bowed slightly (5). "Bye," She watched the group walk out of her lot and soon cross the street to their own house. Sighing loudly, she then closed the door and leaned against it. She never imagined that today would be so tiring.

Walking back into the living room, Usagi placed her baby back into her playpen. She'd let Chibi-Usa nap until dinner was ready. Turning on the baby monitor, she grabbed the other one before heading towards the kitchen.

Usagi stopped as she crossed the dinning area. She frowned softly, and thought back to today's events. '_That group was strange_.' She mused, while looking out the window and getting a full view of the Weasley residence.

"Ne," Usagi began, turning towards the floating Luna-P doll. "I guess you'll go with Chibi-chan tomorrow and keep an eye on her,"

Luna-P's ears twitched.

She spared the house another glance before turning to Luna-P. "I guess I'll reheat the spaghetti,"

* * *

"What's this?" said Hermione early the next morning, while staring at the floating black ball with huge eyes. It looked like a cat's head.

Usagi laughed nervously and patted the cat's head. It in turn, bounced in the air – which made Chibi-Usa giggle. Her glance shifted momentarily to her daughter before going back to the bewildered pregnant woman. It was a question she did not prepare an answer for – so typical of her.

Hermione drew her face closer to the cat head, her eyes studying the odd ball. "It looks like a cat,"

Usagi shifted nervously. '_Cat – cat…Luna!' _Usagi jumped slightly, somewhat giddily. "Luna-P!" she blurted out. Her new friend gave her a strange look.

The blonde scratched the back of her neck and laughed uneasily. "It's name is Luna-P," she patted Luna-P's head rather roughly, thus causing it to bounce against the concrete floor of the patio's house. Usagi winced. "It's Chibi-Usa's favorite toy. We brought if over from Japan. You know how the Japanese are with their toys – always quite advanced in technology."

Smooth Usagi. _Smooth._

Luna-P just floated there.

"Quite state of the art," commented Hermione, obviously buying the lie. She poked Luna-P between the eyes. It rolled back as expected. "Interesting,"

Usagi laughed. Chibi-Usa laughed as well.

"Well then," Usagi handed Chibi-Usa over to Hermione. It was a surprise that the baby did not protest. "You have my number, right? I'll come by and pick her up tonight," She leaned in and kissed Chibi-Usa on the cheek. "Ja Ne Chibi-chan,"

"See you later Usagi," Hermione waved at the blonde as she stepped into a taxi. Chibi-Usa shifted in her arms and watcher her mother go. "She'll be back tonight," said the brunette. "How about we go inside?"

Chibi-Usa gurgled.

Smiling, Hermione turned around and began to close the door. Behind her, Luna-P floated in. She stared at the cat's head with a perplexed expression. "Strange,"

Luna-P just floated there.

"What the bloody hell is that?" exclaimed Ron, pointing at the floating head next to Hermione as she stepped into the dinning area. As he spoke, bits of egg flew everywhere. Ginny glared at him, totally disgusted.

"Shut your mouth," Ginny frowned, flicking a piece of egg off her blouse. "You're getting egg everywhere,"

Hermione glared. "And don't use such language around a baby," She pulled out her wand from her pocket and waved it. The chair turned into a baby booster.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to use magic around a muggle baby?" asked Harry, while staring at Chibi-Usa.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's a baby Harry. She can't tell the difference,"

Ginny stood up. "I have to go. I have a Health Care class to attend," she announced, while grabbing her bag. She hurried over to Chibi-Usa and kissed her cheek. "You cutie! I'll be back for you this afternoon and we'll play!"

Chibi-Usa giggled and patted Ginny's cheek.

"Cute," Ruffling the babies hair one last time, Ginny then apparated out of the house with an audible pop.

Harry stood up and grabbed his bag (which was stuffed with rolls of parchment). "We'll be off too," he said. "I've got reports to submit,"

"I've got to do rounds," added Ron, while adjusting his robe. "I'll be home late."

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back," said Harry. "I think I'll be early this time,"

Hermione nodded and bit into a doughnut. "Bring me back a couple of chocolate frogs," she instructed. "Each of you,"

The two nodded before disappearing with a pop.

Chibi-Usa laughed and clapped her hands at the display. This certainly was entertaining.

Turning to the baby (And Luna-P), Hermione smiled. "So, what do you want to play?"

* * *

"I never knew babies were so tiring," said Harry that evening. He looked at Hermione, who lay sprawled across the couch fast asleep. His gaze then turned back to the happy baby in his arms. Chibi-Usa took it upon herself to play with his glasses, which were now dangerously dangling on the tip of his nose.

"Oi," he exclaimed, as she tried to push them off his face. With his free hand, he pushed them back on his face. If they would fall, they might break – not that it mattered though. He could do magic.

He had been on baby duty ever since he came back home, which was four hours ago. Ginny sent an owl, saying that she would not come home tonight – for reasons he'd rather not think about (It made his insides churn). Ron was somewhere in the Ministry, dealing with his overdue paperwork.

Hermione obviously was no help either right now, since she was asleep.

"Man you're energetic," sighed the young man, while trying to make Chibi-Usa stop pulling his glasses off his face. To no avail really.

"Kyaaa!" Chibi-Usa patted his cheek.

Smiling slightly, he thought that was adorable. Then again, who wouldn't? "Cute," he breathed, while adjusting his hold the on the baby. Leaving the living room, which was now a bit of a mess with toys spread all over the floor, he headed to the kitchen set to make (conjure actually) a pot of tea.

Sitting down by the dinning table, with the baby on his lap, he waved his wand. He chuckled softly when Chibi-Usa made a noise as the tea pot appeared out of nowhere, along with a tea cup. The tea pot floated in the air and filled his cup.

"Thank you," he said to no one in particular, as he grabbed the cup and took a tentative sip. Setting the cup down, he glanced at the wall clock. It was well past 7. "I wonder where your mother is,"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Smiling, he stood up and held Chibi-Usa. "That must be her now," he said to the little girl as the walked towards the front door.

"Good evening," Usagi greeted as the door opened. She smiled brightly upon seeing Chibi-Usa. "Hey Chibi-chan!" She pulled her daughter away from Harry and kissed her forehead. "I missed you,"

Harry smiled at the display, he remembered his own mother. "Good evening Usagi,"

She grinned and bowed slightly. "Thank you for looking after her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble," She hugged the baby.

Harry chuckled. "Hermione is out cold." He laughed. "Chibi-Usa sure has a lot of energy." He ruffled the baby's hair.

Usagi bounced on her heels and giggled. "I guess she got that from me," She blinked, suddenly remembering. "Where's Luna-P?"

"That doll? I'm not—"

As if on cue, Luna-P drifted out the door.

Usagi laughed nervously. "It's an odd toy. It follows commands and all…"

Harry nodded. "Quite interesting,"

The young woman adjusted the strap of her bag. "I think I'll be heading home right now. I'll have dinner and then sleep. I'm really tired,"

Harry shifted his weight. "Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea first?" He had to ask, it was the polite thing to do.

Usagi shook her head and spared a glance at Chibi-Usa, who now yawned. "It's getting late. Perhaps another time,"

"Okay, another time then," he said. "We'll see her again tomorrow?"

Usagi nodded before sending him a worried glance. "I hope it's alright?"

He smiled. "It'll keep Hermione busy and out of Ron's hair,"

The blonde smiled. "Thank you again,"

"No problem. Good night,"

"Good night."

Harry watched the two (three, including Luna-P) cross the street. She seemed nice. And Chibi-Usa was quite adorable, he had to say. His eyes landed on the floating cat head. Shaking his head, he slowly closed his own door. "Strange"

* * *

**Footnotes:**

_1. Luna-P – _I hope all Sailor Moon fans know who(what) Luna-P is. It's the Luna head doll owned by Chibi-Usa. Luna-P floats around and follows Chibi-Usa. I believe it sort of acts like a tiny guardian. Luna-P was introduced in the early acts of Sailor Moon.

_2. There was something odd about the four though, which made Usagi take a step back. – _no, it's not love. Just to get your brains out of the gutter.

3. "_My name is Usagi Ch—Tsukino," she faltered momentarily, which made her insides churn involuntarily. _– Mamoru died. As of the moment, Usagi is not yet willing to divulge much of her life to a couple of strangers, hence the maiden name.

_4. Tatham Design, Ltd. – _an actual design company located in the UK. As for Usagi's explanation for her coming here, I do believe that the Japanese are quite good with animation and computer generated images. Well, that's what I think anyway. I'm not sure if Tatham has a branch in Japan, but for the story's sake, it has.

_5. Usagi smiled and bowed slightly – _old habits die hard.

**Author's notes: **

Initially, I wanted Usagi to work as a translator. Doing translating assignments from Japanese to English or vice versa. However, I thought it over, that really didn't seem like a job Usagi would do. Not that it needed a huge grasp of the English language, because, as a graphic designer it is also vital to have a good grasp on the English language since they are needed in commands and in codes. I settled with the Graphic Designer job, because Usagi really liked mangas as a young girl – therefore it only seemed right that she ventured into a somewhat similar field.


End file.
